What they created
by souleater6072
Summary: First Fic hope you like it. This a story where hiccup leaves. (hxoc) rated t cause of language
1. Chapter 1

WHAT THEY CREATED

chapter 1

Hiccup was always the runt of the village. He was bullied especially by his cousin Snotlout. Even though he was bullied he never saw the down side to things in fact the more he was bullied the harder he tried. But even though he tried he was still " _USELESS_ ".

NORMAL POV

 _"This is it today is the day I will kill a dragon."_ Hiccup thought to himself as he runs out of the forge with his _mangler._ A bola launcher he made to to shoot down dragons but not just any dragon. " I HIT IT, I HIT A NIGHT FURY! DID ANYONE SEE THAT!?" Hiccup yelled. And at the same time a Monstrous Nightmare stared at him from the cliff side "Of course _you_ did" he said sarcastically. He ran as fast as he could with the Nightmare right behind him. He hid behind a fire pillar as the Nightmare spit it's lava like fire. Then the chief of Berk jumped in to save the small boy and defeated the Nightmare. And Hiccup knew the trouble only just begun.

HICCUP POV

"Hi dad" I said to my huge father. If I could call him that hell Gobber is more of a father to me and he isn't even blood. When the top of the fire pillar stopped rolling down the hill I decided to speak. "OK but I hit a Night Fury" I said in sincerity. As he is yelling at me and me replying sarcastically i can't help but think " _I hate this place I wish I could disappear, no one would miss me any way"._ As Gobber is walking me home all of my bullies are making fun of me especially Snotlout I never show it but I want them all to burn except for Astrid and Fishlegs even though they are with the bullies they don't do anything to me just mind their own business. After Gobber leaves me at my door not saying a word to me which is rare I quickly run for where the Night Fury went down.

 _A COUPLE HOURS LATER_

After a near death experience with a Night Fury I sneak into my house. As I notice my dad sitting at the hearth fire he calls my name. " Hey dad whats up?". " Hiccup we need to talk." "Yeah there's something I need to tell you to dad."( In perfect unison ) "You get to fight dragons." " I can't fight dragons." ( both say in unison) "What?". I tell my dad to go first and he says " You get your wish son you get to fight dragons." "ooh I should have went first because dad I can't fight dragons." "Of course you can son." " Let me rephrase dad I can't kill a dragon." He then starts lecturing me but all i can think of is " _I just want to leave this place now even more than before."_ Then he heads for the door saying " I'll be back probably." And reply "I'll be here maybe."

 _TWO WEEKS LATER_ _NORMAL POV_

Over the course of two weeks hiccup has learned to hate berk even more because of his success in dragon training ( thanks to certain dragon BFF )

he is being showered in fake admiration. Even Snotlout is praising him and he hates it. But today is different. Today is the day when berk makes the worst enemy they will ever know.

 _IN THE KILL RING_

As the Deadly Nadder is looking around Hiccup is trying to calm it down with no one looking. He was almost successful if it wasn't for a certain blonde shield maiden. As Astrid ran towards the Nadder it quickly stepped out of the way making her collide with Hiccup with her axe embedded in his shield she quickly yanked it of him and hit the Nadder. " Is this some sorta joke to you!? Our parents war is about to become ours figure out which side you're on _USELESS!"_ She spat and with that something snapped in Hiccup. " YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO'S SIDE I'M ON _ASTRID?"_ He roared in pure unadulterated anger with everyone stunned at seeing this unbefore seen side of Hiccup. " I'M ON THEIRS. THEY ARE KINDER, AND SMARTER THAN ANY OF YOU AND GUESS WHAT!? THEY TREAT ME LIKE I ACTUALLY BELONG. YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS TRIBE THIS VILLAGE AND ALL THE PEOPLE HERE I AM LEAVING AND TELL MY _FATHER_ WHEN HE RETURNS HE HAS NO _SON_!" With the last word Hiccup ran from the kill ring and into the forest leaving everyone stunned at what they just saw and heard.

 _HICCUP POV_

After what i said i quickly ran to Toothless I was filled with satisfaction for finally for standing up for myself after all these years. I also feel anger, sadness, hatred and most of all _REVENGE_ against those _VIKINGS._ I enter the cove and mount Toothless with nothing but my trusty dagger and the clothes on my back. I quickly got off Toothless however I kill a fish to write a message on a stone for the search party who will look for me. It reads _" TODAY YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY AND ONE DAY I SHALL RETURN AND YOU WILL ALL ASK FOR MY FORGIVENESS AND I WILL SAY ONLY ONE THING "_ _THIS IS WHAT YOU CREATED_ _" ."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **STOICK'S POV**_

It has been three weeks since we went to find the dragon's nest and as always we failed. Hopefully Gobber had more luck than I did though I don't expect much. But I have seen stranger things. After about four hours we finally made it back to berk. As I make my up the dock people going the other way tell me things that confuse me.

"we're so relieved stoick."

"out with old and in with the new."

"the village is throwing a party to celebrate."

As I make my way up the stairs I see Gobber with a sullen look on his face. Then my world came crushing down with the words that Gobber spoke next.

"Stoick, there's no easy way ta say this, Hiccup left the tribe, he left with a dragon, he also freed all the dragons from the arena and he left with them, he betrayed the tribe and left leavinf a message in a cove."

Gobber told me what the message said and then something in me snapped with his next words that pirced my soul like a dagger.

"Hiccup said to tell you that as of now you have no son and thanks to the way we all treated him we have created a grave enemy. What do you plan to do Stoick."

As I stood there shocked to hear of what my so-no my mistake has done my heart turned to stone as i said words that i know i will regret in the future."LISTEN UP EVERYONE TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE FOR HICCUP THE USELESS HAS LEFT US, GRANTED HE MAY HAVE SAID HE WILL RETURN WE ALL KNOW HICCUP WILL DO SUCH THING IF HE VALUES HIS LIFE! WE CELEBRATE IN THREE HOURS!" I start to walk away and i see Gobber face and upon it I see emotions of shocked, disappointment, and _DISGUST?_ But as of right now i do not care it is time to celebrate.

 **NORMAL POV**

Little did stoick know that upon a cliff was a young boy with auburn hair, along with forest green eyes, and a smile but not his normal toothy grin no upon his face was a smile that would make even Alvin the Treacherous cower in fear. As he started to walk away he only thought of one thing and one thing only. Coming back to berk. He did not know when but he knew one day he would and that made him smile even more cynically.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: THANK YOU WHO HAS READ THE STORY AND HAVE LIKED IT, IT MEANS A LOT AND I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO PUBLISH A NEW STORY EVERY OTHER DAY AND I PLAN TO INCREASE CHAPTER LENGTH AND THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS WERE THE SET UP TO THE REST OF THE STORY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ALSO I WILL SOME THOUGHT INTO SOME SUGGESTIONS. THANK YOU AGAIN AND ENJOY CHAPTER 3**_

 _ **\- SOULEATER6072**_

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **ASTRIDS POV**

It has been 7 years since Hiccup has left and in that time Berk has changed oh how it's changed. Since Hiccup left Berk we have prospered for some reason the raids had completely stopped but every once in awhile we get some random dragons but they normally stay away from the village. We haven't heard from he Outcasts or the Berzerkers for 2 whole years so yes Berk is doing fine. But some of the people aren't as happy. Stoick drowns himself in chiefly duties, Fishlegs has become cold to everyone, Even I have changed. A month after Hiccup left I realized that I never hated him in fact I love Hiccup with all my heart and I cannot wait for Hiccup to return when he does i will join him. Though i'm not the only one who loves Hiccup. Gobber was hit the hardest when Hiccup left, his work became sloppy he is cold to everyone and he only eats in the forge. Even though only certain people are sad that Hiccup left we all eagerly await his return.

 **NORMAL POV**

Far from Berk there are two hooded figures locked in combat with one another one carries dual swords the other a short sword. As they exchange blows they both cannot help but smile. At the end of the duel with the short sword wilder loosing. They both take off their hoods revealing a young man and a young woman the young man picks the young woman up with a smile and then they share a passionate kiss. The young man is none other than Hiccup though he is no longer a fishbone. He now is tall enough to look stoick directly in the eyes lean with muscle that will make snotlout look like the fishbone, upon his chiseled jaw is an auburn stubble along with some of the many scars that trace his toned body is hair now down to his shoulders. As he takes his armour off (httyd2) you can see two tribal tattoos on his arms. As the woman takes off her hood you are met with beautiful hazel eyes, and a face that freyja herself would be jealous of with long black hair that goes to her mid back and only about '6"2 she come up to Hiccup's chin. As they are done taking off their armour they lay down in the setting sun.

 **HICCUP POV**

As I lay there I roll over till i'm on my right side and I say " Isabelle?" she rolls til shes facing me with a smile on her face " what is it love" " should we be going there I mean really we don't have to we have our dragons we can stay away forever" " yes we don't have to go back but i want you to Hiccup I love you and seeing you hurting is not what i want, and i know that we have the dragons and it was your plan to use them remember." " yes I know, but once i am chief what will we do?" She leans in and kisses me."That is your decision love" With that we head off to sleep for tomorrow i return. I return to the hell i grew up on, the hell i like to call _**BERK.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In this story all the dragons controlled by the red death now follow hiccup as their new leader**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **NORMAL POV**

Off in the horizon Berk see's something that every viking fears. A fleet of at least a thousand dragons heading straight for them. And in front of the fleet is a lone black dragon with a scar across its face that is has gained from one of its many battles. And upon the dragon's back is a man that left the island a boy. Everybody on Berk is preparing for its worst battle that the island has ever seen."Every body to yer stations now!" yelled stoick as he was giving orders. With everyone at their stations and with everyone finally focused they notice something very confusing. "They stopped"Astrid said. There they were thousands of dragons just waiting there. Then the black dragon at speeds unknown flew straight for the village. "Everyone stand down!" Stoick yelled. As the dragon approached it slowed down and they could make out a figure on the dragon's back. As the dragon hovered in the square stoick came up and said " who are you and why have you with an army of dragons?" With that the man slid off the dragon's back. And when the man was wearing a helmet and as he stood at full height all was astonished that the man was as tall as Stoick and looked as if he came out the womb lifting a hammer."Well Stoick if I may be honest you will not like my answer." And with that he unclasps his helmet everyone stands shocked." Hiccup?" a young beautiful blonde woman says from behind Stoick. "Hello everyone, I have returned." Then Stoick swung at Hiccup then anyone can be more shocked in day it was Berk for Hiccup caught Stoicks fist. "You dare swing at me Stoick, I have only come to reclaim my rightful place as heir." " When you left you gave up your right to be my heir." " Ah but you misunderstand I know I am no longer your son as a matter of fact my name is no longer Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll it is Hiccup the liberated, and you owe me a blood debt." " What are you talking about we owe no such thing to you." " Have you had a dragon raid in the past six years? Or have the Outcasts raided in the past five? And what about Dagur in the past three?" " What did you do Hiccup?" " Well the dragon's now follow me as their leader, the Outcasts are no more, and I killed Dagur in a duel." Everyone stood in shock as they heard of why the village has prospered was because Hiccup destroyed their threats. After minutes of shocked silence stoick spoke. "How are the Outcasts no more? You talk as if the entire tribe was destroyed." " Well that is because it was I used the dragons to destroy everything and everyone." And then the most curious thing happened Hiccup started laughing."What is so funny Hiccup?" "I'm just remembering the pathetic screams of Alvin and his men." Everyone was shocked that this was Hiccup the Useless before them a man that has single handedly destroyed a whole tribe then with the look of sorrow, hope and….pride? Stoick asked " Hiccup are you a monster?" Then Hiccup looked straight into stoick eyes and said what stoick was hoping his answer would be " No I am a _**VIKING**_." Then a huge smile appeared on Stoick's face and he yelled to the tribe " My son and heir has returned!" Then everyone cheered. All except a certain cousin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

 **A** _ **STRID POV**_

There he is the bo- no the man that stole my heart. If anyone has changed it is him and may is dare say in a really good way. I make my way closer to him to talk and make him see me. I get close enough for him to hear me and I say "Hiccup?" he looks at me and the crowd quiets down he then says " Hello Astrid" There was enough firmness and bitterness in his voice to make my knees weak. As I was about to say something else he cuts me off and says something that will change Berk forever.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"Everyone quiet down as you have just heard I am the heir again and you all owe me a blood debt so I will utilize both. From this day forward dragons will live on the island and you all will learn to live with them." Everyone just stood in shocked silence, but no one disagreed." I take your silence as a yes." Then Hiccup looked at Toothless and they both nodded. Toothless the raised his head in the air and roared loud enough that Everyone besides Hiccup had to cover their ears. Then the dragon fleet started to move towards the island and within minutes they were landing everywhere on houses, on the roads. And soon all the dragons landed except for one that was circling above Hiccup. "Isabelle you can land!" Hiccup yelled and that confused everyone. The dragon above started to lower and they could finally make out another figure on the back of the dragon..a more feminine figure. As the dragon landed and the woman got off she quickly stepped towards Hiccup. "Everyone, this is Isabelle of Rome, my betrothed."

 _ **ASTRID POV**_

What did he just say? It can't be real can it? I just got him back I finally had the chance to be happy with him. "That is not all everyone for she shares my heart with another woman". How could this get any worse? There are two of them that took Hiccup from me. "I will take Astrid Hofferson as my wife as well." Wait me? I share his heart? He loves me? As I regain my bearings I can see people looking at me with expectant eyes. After a moment of thinking I reply. " I accept your proposal I will be your wife along with Isabelle and I shall respect her along with you".

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

After minutes of cheering Stoick finally spoke. " Everyone to night we feast for not only has my son and heir returned but we will also celebrate both of his engagements!" As the crowd cheered unbeknownst to any snotlout has snuck away.

 _ **SNOTLOUTS POV**_

I'll kill him.I'll make him pay for taking the right of heir and Astrid away from me. Hiccup you will die.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **NORMAL POV**

As everyone makes their way to the mead hall people start asking questions "like where have you been" "what is your dragon" and Hiccup's favorite "why did you leave". With Hiccup sitting with Astrid to his left and Isabelle to his right. And with everyone finally settling into a calm silence expecting answers Hiccup finally spoke. " I will answer one question at a time if you want me to answer raise your hand and I shall call upon you." within seconds everyone's hand went up. "Fishlegs what is your question?" Fish was stunned he was not expecting to be the first. " What are yours and Isabelle's dragons they are not in the book." Hiccup smirked upon this question." my dragon is a Night Fury his name is Toothless, Isabelle's is a hypnoraptor named Angelic. While toothless shoots plasma bolts, Angelic spews a hypnotic gas that will through anyone who inhales it into a sleepish state but with the red and black patterns on her scales she can confuse anyone. I have been a victim a time or two. Next question?" Astrid rose her hand which surprised Hiccup." Yes Astrid?" " Where have you been all this time?" she asked with sweetness and love. Hiccup looked at her and smiles " I have been a little bit of everywhere I suppose obviously I have been to Rome" he looks at Isabelle and she smiles and kisses his cheek and Astrid accepted it." I have been to Asia, Africa, And my personal favourite Japan I would love to take you there Astrid." Then Hiccup kisses Astrid on the lips which stunned everyone except for Isabelle who seemed unfazed. Astrid was was just as stunned with her face as red as a ruby. And with that Snotlout spoke up " Why have you come back Useless?!" Everyone quieted and waited for the answer. "Well I see no point in hiding it." Isabelle looked at him with concern and he just nodded. " I have come to teach Berk how to fly with dragons and make Berk my base of operations." Everyone was stunned and shocked, Vikings on the backs of dragons? Base of operation? After a while Stoick spoke up " Son what do you mean base of operations?" " Well father it is quite simple I am going to rule the whole Archipelago."

 _ **A/N- EVERYONE WHO HAS QUESTIONS ALL WILL BE DISCOVERED EVENTUALLY AND I'M HAPPY THAT I HAVE ONLY GOTTEN POSITIVE REVIEWS THANK YOU- SOULEATER6072**_


	7. Not a chapter

_**A/N- I'm going to start answering questions as long as they have nothing to do with the plot.**_

 _ **One question that is common is if Hiccup is really going to marry Astrid and Isabelle the answer is yes the reason will be released in a future chapter**_

 _ **I also plan on doing a saga with each story a different ark and I could use some suggestions on how you all would like them to go but as for the current One I have it planned out**_

 _ **Thank you and hope you have enjoyed so far- souleater6072**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Astrid POV**

Did Hiccup just say what I think he said? Rule the whole Archipelago that's crazy. " Hiccup what do you mean by rule the Archipelago?" I asked in concern. "Just as it sounds I plan to rule the Archipelago, with Berk at the center of it all." He said. This shocked me." Why? Why do you want to rule the whole Archipelago?" I asked. He looked over the mead hall and said. "To create peace, but in order for peace there must first be war. If there are these individual tribes there will be Viking raids, more death, more pain, and more suffering but if we are to rule it under one flag it will be peaceful. And no tribe will suffer after for there will be No more raids and with the dragons every village will prosper." What he said made sense, so I was satisfied that he had a plan. That is until the next question.

 **NORMAL POV**

" What if a tribe resists?" A worried Stoick asked. Hiccup looked at him and then to Isabelle and they both said together "We fight till the last soldier." Stoick looked at his son and his betrothed with a smile. Then with Snotlout making his way directly in front of Hiccup, asked what many were thinking. "Why choose Berk? You said you defeated Dagur so you are technically the heir to the Berserker tribe so why not stay there? Why come back here _**Useless"**_." Everyone gasped at Hiccups old name and looked at Hiccup and what everyone saw terrified them. They saw Hiccup with a smile that would sent chills down everyone's spine and a look in his eyes that said one word " _ **DEATH**_ " and the Isabelle shot up and yelled " EVERYONE RUN! " With that she shot by and grapped Astrid and ran. Isabelle then yelled " Angelic gas Hiccup!" And the the red and black hypnoraptor busy through the door ready to fight with Toothless to her left. Whitin seconds everyone heard a yell then a sickening slash and crunch. As everyone looked back from running out of the hall they saw Hiccup with a bloodied sword and the headless body of Snotlout. Then Angelic spewed her gas on Hiccup and he collapsed.

 **Astrid POV**

"What was that isabelle!? That was not Hiccup!" I yelled at her and as I look at here I see years forming in her eyes. "Isabelle what just happened?" Stoick asked calmly. As I look expectantly at her as well as everyone else the doors to the hall opened revealing Hiccup on the back of Toothless asleep. And the body of Snotlout with on Angelics back with his head in her mouth. That's when Isabelle finally spoke up" Astrid, Stoick, and Gobber I will tell only these three what just happened. Stoick where is your house?" Stoick then pointed to his house and we started walking with the rest of the village disapearing to their houses. I follow behind Isabelle and await to know why my loved just killed his own cousin. "Angelic drop Snotlout behind the forge" ordered Stoick which Angelic followed which surprised everyone in our little group. As we make our way into the house stoick took Hiccup up stairs. I sit in a chair near the fire with everyone else standing. Until Isabelle finally spoke " I suppose I should start from the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

 **NORMAL POV**

"I suppose I should start with myself, my full name is Isabelle Zerathis, I met Hiccup four years ago one year before the fight with Dagur, before I met him I was homeless and poor did anything to get by." "Anything?" Stoick asked out of concern for her purity. Isabelle smiled " Do not worry I am pure, and so is Hiccup. Anyway I did anything to get by the includes theft that is how I met him I tried to steal from him but he caught me, but instead of turning me into the guards, he took me to dinner and he let me sleep in hotel room and that continued for two months Until he said he was leaving and that's when I told him I loved him and asked me to go with him and I did and that's how we came to be." After that Astrid spoke " I'm sorry to hear that and I hope that we could be great bride sisters, but that seems to have nothing to do with what happened in the hall." Isabelle looked at Astrid and smiles with a year in her eye. "Two years." That confused everyone. "Two years wha lass?" Gobber asked "Right after he defeated Dagur he said he needed to do something in Asia and wanted me to stay behind to take charge of the Berserkers until they found a new chief. He was gone for two years." Isabelle started to cry and that's when a voice startled them all. "Don't cry Isabelle you know that it pains me to as you cry." Isabelle looked up and ran to hug and kiss him. " I will finish the story." Hiccup took a away next to Astrid on the left with Isabelle's head on his right shoulder sobbing quietly. " When I left I was heading straight to a place in Asia called China and on the way me and toothless were shot down by a net. As we got out of the net after minutes of struggling I realised that there was only one thing I could do. I set toothless' tail fin to auto and told him to fly. The reason I couldn't go with him was because of this." with that Hiccup started taking off his armor he then took of the long sleeved undershirt. Isabelle looked away while everyone gasped. Upon Hiccup were his tribal tattoos that consumed both arms and his entire torso. But there were many scars upon his body. But the biggest one was the one going across his chest it was deep and wide."When we got hit I was slammed into a tree and one of the branches gouged my chest. I knew that if I would have left with him I would have died. But my fate wasn't any better. The people who shot us down is a race known as the Mongols they are a horrifying people that show no mercy to anyone. But I was a different story, they found me and nursed me back to health." Hiccups grip tightened on Astrid's and Isabelle's hands. Astrid was confused, while Isabelle looked at him in sorrow."After I was fully healed, they tortured me until the torturer threw up. For three months I was tortured and beaten. And then they threw me into what they called the ring. It was a horrible place you fought to live, to eat, to sleep, for the pleasure of the people. For one year and eight months I killed thousands upon thousands of people and animals." Hiccup had tears in his eyes, while Isabelle was holding his hand and sobbing. Everyone was silent Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid couldn't believe what they just heard. The past runt of the village has seen things that a grown Viking man would have coward in fear of and he still lives on. " I was broken when Isabelle found me I saw nothing but hatred and death. But Isabelle saved me she taught me to love and feel again." He then kissed her a deep and passionate kiss. He then turned to Astrid who had a solemn look on her face and said " even though I love Isabelle, I love you just as much as her, for before I met her you were what kept going what kept me living Astrid." Astrid had tears in her eyes and then leaped on to him and also shared a deep and passionate kiss. Gobber then spoke up " ahem but that doesn't explain what happened in the hall." Hiccup looked at him and said " through my time in the "ring" I would throw myself into darkness and let rage over take me. I did I for so long that every time I feel that rage I become the man I was in the ring. Today was the third time it has happened." Everyone was quiet for a few moment. But through the entire thing Stoick thought something was off something wasn't right. He looked at Hiccup and asked " Hiccup what is the real reason you came back?"

 _ **A/N I KNOW ONE HELL OF A CLIFFHANGER I'M THINKING OF ENDING THIS ARC SOON AND STARTING A NEW ONE LET ME KNOW YOUR OPINIONS**_

 _ **THANK YOU AND I'M GLAD YOU ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR**_

 _ **SOULEATER6072**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Normal pov**

Hiccup let out an exhausted sigh and looked at Isabelle she nodded in confirmation. "When I first left seven years ago I wanted to destroy Berk, and kill everyone when I returned. But over the years my hatred stayed but my craving for its destruction dissipated. While I still hate this place it is my home and there are people I love here." He looked at Astrid which caused her to blush."But that is not why I returned. War is coming to the archipelago and not the one I will cause. A mad man is coming, He is the man that tortured me and threw me into the ring, I believe you know him father. _Drago Bludfist." Stoick_ gasped in horror upon hearing the name of the man that killed so many chiefs." He is the leader of the Mongols and Is coming for the archipelago. That is why I must rule the archipelago before him so that we can prepare." Astrid spoke " how long do we have?" Hiccup looked at everyone and said " we found out a month ago so we have a total of three years and five months." Stoick was shocked that they has so much time and that they would rule the archipelago by then. Gobber then took the liberty to speak " So wha's the plan 'iccup?" Everyone except for Isabelle looked at him. He then spoke " next month I will marry Astrid and Isabelle on the second Thorsday. Then I will start training the people to train and ride dragons and that would take a total of six months, and in that time I hope to become chief, Then we will rule the archipelago That should take no more than a year, less if we can do it peacefully." " it looks like you have a plan Hiccup" Stoick said. "But you will be chief next week on odinsday so that gives you six days my boy." Everyone in the room was shocked, especially Hiccup but he just smiled. Astrid then spoke "Ok but how are we going to explain what happened today to the Village?" "Don't worry I will handle that" Stoick replied. Hiccup then spoke. " Tell them everything I have told you, for me to be a good leader there must first be trust upon the people." Stoick just smiled and nodded upon hearing his son speaking like a true chief. "Now if you excuse me, Isabelle and I are quite tired so we shall we you all in the morning." Astrid then looked at Hiccup and asked " Can I stay with you and Isabelle tonight?" Hiccup and Isabelle both nodded. And with that Everyone went to their respective rooms and Gobber going back to the forge. In Hiccups room Astrid and Isabelle have fallen asleep with Hiccup's arms draped over them as they all slept soundly. For tomorrow was the beginning of a new Berk.

 _ **A/N HEY GUYS I WAS THINKING OF MAKING THIS A HICCUPXHAREM LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**_

 _ **AND TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IN THIS STORY THE BEWILDERBEAST DOES NOT EXISIT AND DRAGO IS JUST A MAD MAN WITH AN HUGE ARMY**_

 _ **THANK YOU - SOULEATER6072**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 10**_

 **NORMAL POV**

It has been give says since Hiccup has returned to the isle of Berk. Stoick has told the village of why Hiccup killed Snotlout, and of his past over the years. The Village accepted the explanation and spoke of it no more. Hiccup has started training the people on how to train dragons, and They are progressing quite well it seems that ruling the archipelago will happen faster than he thought.

 **ASTRID POV**

It has been five days since he came back and in that time I have grown to love the new Hiccup even more. Me and Isabelle are like sisters now, we are always together. The Village has learned much about Hiccup and his travels, we have also learned much about dragons, all most everyone has a dragon of their own. I have a deadly nadder named stormfly, fishlegs has a gronkle named meatlug, and the twins have a zippleback named barf and belch. Tomorrow Hiccup becomes chief and I am nervous because I never saw myself as a chief's wife. I look up the hill and see our house being built, and it is huge. I am making my way to where Hiccup and Isabelle are which is Stoicks house. As I enter I hear them talking up stairs, I stealthily make my upstairs to listen to the conversation.

 **ISABELLE POV**

"What if we fail? what if we are to late at uniting the islands?" Hiccup kept asking me so I slapped him and then kissed him on the lips passionately. " Where is this coming from Hiccup? Where is the confident, powerful, and charming Hiccup I know?" I asked him

" Scared out of his fucking mind." I gave him a scowl." I know, i know don't use that language." He said. " Hiccup there is no reason to be afraid the village accepts you now. Me and Astrid love you with all of our heart's." " She's right Hiccup there is nothing to be afraid of." Astrid said coming through the door us knowing she was there smirked." No matter what happens we will stand by you love." She said. " I love you both of you" he said to us hugging us.

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

 _NEXT DAY_

" Today we are gathered here to pass the title of chief on to another. Stoick the vast I'd give his title to his heir Hiccup the liberated." The Village elder Gothi announced. " Stoick you may speak" " I give my title to Hiccup. For he is my heir and my son. I know that in his early years We treated him as an outcast in his own village and I know most of us regret it. But even after seven years of being away on his own adventure, he still saw this as his home and has came back to protect it from a war like no other. I am proud to call him my heir and my son." Stoick looked out to the crowd and saw Vikings and dragons at peace after years of war and smiled.

"Hiccup you may now speak." " Before I left i was ridiculed, beaten, put down, humiliated and all I wanted to do was prove myself to you all. Only after I was great in dragon training did I get the respect I deserve. But in my time away I always knew I had to return. I hope I can lead you all with care." Hiccup said 38th a confusingly evil grin. " I now pronounce Chief Hiccup the liberated. The Village bursted into cheers. Then Hiccup held his hand up to speak." hahahahahahaha! YOU IDIOT FOOLS I HAVE DECEIVED YOU ALL!" what he did next was the most horrifying thing that has ever happened to Berk.

 _ **A/N PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I KNOW ONE HELL OF A CLIFFHANGER BUT IT'S WHAT MAKES IT INTERESTING**_

 _ **THANK YOU- souleater6072**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

 _ **Hiccup POV**_

I watched in satisfaction as the dragons started tearing into the villagers just like I ordered." Hiccup why are you doing this?!" I heard Isabelle yell. " I'm doing this because I can. Angelic" Angelic looked at me then in my own horror I pointed at Isabelle. " kill " I watched as she was ripped apart and all I could do was laugh. I looked out and saw everyone ripped apart,everyone dead with a river of blood streaming through the streets I start walking and I see Astrid with an axe in her hand without her lower half and I looked in the reflection of the axe and I saw _Drago._

 **NORMAL POV**

"NOOOOOO" Hiccup yelled as he Shot up in bed covered in sweat and tears. Isabelle shot up from beside him." Hiccup what's wrong?" He looked over to her and launched into her arms and started crying heavily. " shhh Hiccup it's ok, it's ok." She then kissed his head. "It was another dream wasn't it?" She asked him. He then nodded with his head in her chest."Do you wanna talk about it?" He nodded and then told her what the dream was about." Hiccup you will never be Drago you are full of life, and compassion." " no i'm not Izzy. I'm full of death and despair. I have killed many people. Men, women, and children." " That maybe so but what are you trying to do right now? You are going to try and stop a war." " Yeah by starting one." there was a moment of silence before Isabelle spoke. " I have a plan. We will go over it tomorrow after your coronation." He nodded and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

 _The actual next day :p_

"WE ARE 'ERE TA DAY TE PASS ON THE TITLE O' CHEIF ON TE ANOTHER!" yelled gobber "YE MAY SPEAK STOICK." " My friends I pass my title to my heir Hiccup the liberated, over the last week we have learned of your adventures and your encounters. You Left as a boy and returned a man. I am proud to call you my son." The crowd was silent. " 'ICCUP YOU MAY SPEAK." " I hope that I will be as great a chief as Stoick. I hope to lead the archipelago into an era of peace. Hmmmm I hope for a lot of thing so I think it's time for promises. I promise peace, i promise war, I promise love, and I promise trust. So I accept the title of chief." " I NOW GIVE YE CHIEF HICCUP THE LIBERATED!" The crowd then burst into cheers. " TONIGHT WE CELEBRATE" Hiccup yelled and everyone moved into the mead hall. That night was spent in celebration, and in happiness.

 _ **A/N THAT TWIST MESSED WITH YOU GUYS A BUT DIDN'T IT?**_

 _ **SORRY BOUT THAT BUT THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN**_

 _ **THANK YOU - souleater6072**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N HEY GUY I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT IM THINKING OF STARTING A NEW STORY THIS TIME A MODERN AU HICCSTRID AND WAS WONDERING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT. DO NOT WORRY I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. AS A MATTER OF FACT I WOULD LIKE TO HEAR ON WAYS YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO GO.**_

 _ **THANK YOU- souleater6072**_


End file.
